


Pizza That Ass

by Cynic_Rose



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Barebacking, Cheesy Lines, Creampie, Dominant Sonny, Joking and Banter, M/M, Roleplay, They're so comfortable with each other, i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:22:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24880756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynic_Rose/pseuds/Cynic_Rose
Summary: "No sir. Are you the one who ordered the pizza with extra sausage?” Sonny leaned in a bit, barely fighting off a grin that threatened to break his character
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pizza That Ass

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friday Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23874553) by [soul_writerr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_writerr/pseuds/soul_writerr). 



> Another work inspired by the lovely soul_writerr. I can't help it, their work truly inspires me! :)

Sonny made his way down the ever familiar hallway to his boyfriend’s door. Rafael knew he was coming, but this was going to be something else entirely. He gave a good, strong knock on the wooden door, smiling when the door opened. 

-

Rafael pulled the front door open, unable to stop the warm smile that spread across his lips. Sonny looked as gorgeous as ever. He was decked out in a black fitted tee, black jeans that hugged his legs beautifully, red chucks, and his little red apron around his waist with the restaurant’s logo on it. “You’re not my usual delivery guy.”

“No sir. Are you the one who ordered the pizza with extra sausage?” Sonny leaned in a bit, barely fighting off a grin that threatened to break his character.

Rafael nodded, grabbing his wallet off of the small table he kept by the door. He feigned looking through it, before he frowned. “Oh. I’m sorry, it looks like I’m a little short on cash.” He set his wallet back on the table.

The younger man hummed, before he let a dirty smirk spread across his face. “That’s okay. I know another way that you can pay me.”

Rafael furrowed his brow, taking a step back as Sonny stepped through the threshold. The silver haired man tossed the pizza box down and shut the door behind him. 

“What..did you have in mind?” The older man asked, not moving away this time when Sonny stepped into his personal space.

“Well, you’ve got a beautiful mouth..why don’t you give me a little spin, huh? Let me see what you have to offer.”

Rafael let his cheeks heat up faintly, but he did as told and slowly turned around in a full circle. He could hear Sonny hum appreciatively when he got an eyeful of his ass. He’d made sure to wear his boyfriend’s favorite joggers that hugged his plump ass nicely. Soon enough he was facing the other man again. “I’m not sure what you think I have for you..”

“Can tell you right now, you’ve got a great ass. I think that should cover the cost of the food and me taking the time out of my night to come deliver it to you.” Sonny slowly backed the man into the closest wall, caging him in with an arm on either side of his head. “Whataya say, Mr. Barba?”

“I..guess that’s agreeable.” The older man breathed, just before Sonny smashed their lips together in a passionate kiss. He wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the equation, pulling a soft moan out of his partner.

Rafael didn’t bother holding back now, he shoved at the younger man’s clothes eagerly, taking his apron off to throw it aside before he did the same for his shirt, running his hands over the smooth skin and wonderful muscle there. 

Sonny moaned into the kiss, grabbing ahold of the collar of Raf’s tanktop to tear it straight down the middle, before he pulled it the rest of the way off and threw it aside. He’d probably get an earful for that later but, he didn’t care right now. Instead, he pulled away from the kiss, and picked the man up in a surprising show of strength, carrying him back to his bedroom to deposit him onto the bed. 

He stopped for a moment to get rid of his shoes, socks and jeans, having gone commando just for this occasion. He reached to grab ahold of the waistband of Raf’s sweatpants and underwear, pulling them down his legs to drop them to the floor. He let his eyes roam the older man’s body, feeling his cock twitch with interest.

Rafael sat up on his elbows, taking his own gaze over his lover’s body appreciatively, licking his lips a bit. His own cock was hard and leaking against his stomach. He took the opportunity to get up, turning his back to his lover before he bent over the bed, thankful the man couldn’t see his shit-eating grin.

He’d prepped himself in anticipation for this but he’d also taken it a step further by adding a plug to keep himself open and pliant. It wasn’t a normal plug, though. Where normally there would be a jewel, there was a small metal imitation of a pizza slice.

Sonny froze, trying to process what he was seeing. Once it finally registered, he burst into laughter, breaking character but not regretting it one bit. 

Rafael grinned, looking over his shoulder at the other man. “I may have custom ordered this when we discussed this fantasy.”

“Of course you did, Raf. You’re ridiculous.” Sonny’s laughter had dulled to a chuckle as me reached down to knead the man’s soft cheeks. He heard the sharp intake of breath the other man took when the plug moved, and any laughing he’d been doing stopped completely, replaced with complete and utter arousal. 

He let his thumb graze over the plug before he took ahold of it gently and toyed with it, pulling it out a bit before pushing it back in. The moans it brought out of the other man were absolutely sinful and before long, he couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled the plug out and tossed it onto the bed. “Get on the bed. Hands and knees. Now.”

The younger man’s tone left no room to argue, and while he’d normally make a smart remark, something to stake his claim on control, he found himself obeying without question. He shivered a bit when the other man joined him in bed, hands rubbing appreciatively over his back from shoulder to hip. His stomach gave a small jolt of anticipation when he felt the man shift and saw him reach into the bedside drawer for the lube but no condom. They’d both gotten tested together two weeks prior as both of them wanted to remove the barrier between them during sex. They’d both been clean so, they’d decided to ditch the rubbers and it had been the best decision Rafael had ever made in his life. The feeling of just Sonny, every inch, the feeling of him emptying himself inside of him was..well, he was practically on the edge just from the thought alone.

He hadn’t even registered Sonny slicking himself up until he felt the blunt head of his cock pressing into his entrance. He let out a surprised but content moan, pressing his hips back to urge him in quicker. It only took a few seconds before Sonny was completely pressed inside, and eager as ever, he picked up a steady pace.

“Yes..Sonny..” Rafael moaned, bucking his hips back to meet his thrusts. Both of them were already so on edge that he knew neither of them would last.

Sonny growled at the sounds his lover was letting out; he always sounded so hot when they were together like this. He draped himself across the man’s back and picked up his speed, the shift in angle causing his cock to press against his prostate with every thrust. The only sounds in the room were Rafael’s helpless moans and the smacking of their slick skin meeting with each downstroke. 

“Touch me..please..”

“No. You’re going to cum untouched, Raf.” Sonny grunted, feeling a strange sense of pride when he heard the headboard begin smacking into the wall with resounding ‘cracks.’ 

Rafael wanted to argue but, the way Sonny was handling him so roughly was really doing it for him. The little grunts and growls he was letting out while he took him from behind had a sort of primal feel to it, and that only served to fuel his arousal. The nail in the coffin, though, was the moment Sonny whispered a quiet “mine.” into his ear before he sank his teeth into his shoulder hard enough to bruise.

The older man let out a strangled cry of his lover’s name, spilling hard and hot over the sheets below him, his entire body trembling with the aftershocks as Sonny kept fucking into him. It only took a few more strokes before he heard the younger man moan his name, and he felt the warm spill of his cum inside of him as he rode out his own orgasm until Rafael was too sensitive to continue.

Only then did Sonny pull out gently and flop down onto the bed beside him with a warm huff, easily accepting Rafael cuddling into his side to rest his head on his shoulder. The younger man pressed a warm kiss to the top of his head, before simply relaxing so they could both catch their breath.

“Well, that certainly was..something.”

“Yeah.” Sonny agreed. “It really was.”

“Never really figured you to be the possessive type.” Rafael commented after a few moments.

“There’s a lot you have yet to learn about me, Raf.” Sonny chuckled. 

“Well, if it gets me an orgasm like that, I’m sure I’d be happy to learn everything about you.” Rafael responded with a teasing tone.

Sonny shook his head and carefully got up, offering a hand down to his partner. “C’mon. Shower and then I’ll change the sheets.”

-

After their shower and sheet change, the two were cuddled together again, with Sonny spooning the older man under the covers with a thumb brushing back and forth over his stomach where his hand rested. They were both drowsy and sated, just on the verge of sleep when the younger man spoke up.

“Can’t believe you ordered a custom pizza butt plug.”

There was silence for a moment before Rafael’s laughter rung out through the room, warm and happy.


End file.
